The present invention relates to electrical generators and, more particularly, to generators of the linear reciprocating type that may be directly coupled to a source of mechanical motion or energy, this occurring where there exists a changing translational motion between any two bodies.
An electrical generator of the present type has application in such areas as the utilization of the vertical vibration within the suspension system of an automotive vehicle, state of the art windmills, and power system which make use of the undulating motion of sea waves. An additional application lies in the continually changing horizontal relationship between a tractor and its trailer during the normal movement of the tractor and trailer along the highway.
The most pertinent prior art known to the inventors is U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,911,952 to Murphy; 2,644,920 to Tierney; 3,527,188 to Shepard; and 3,559,027 to Arsen. Also of relevance is IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin entitled, "Linear Reluctance Punch", Volume 12, No. 7, December, 1969. The Patents to Arsen and Shepard respectively indicate the recognition of the prior art that there exists considerable lost energy in the vertical vibration of an automobile during normal operation along the road, and that the changing motion of sea water relative to a body such as a ship or floating platform represents a considerable source of mechanical energy which is potentially convertable into more useful forms.
The proper areas of classification of the present invention are believed to be U.S. Class No. 310, Sub-class 28; and U.S. Class 180, Sub-class 165.